Unbreakable Faith
by The Lost Memory
Summary: Tamaki finally gets a chance to see his mother. But on one condition: He has to go to France. He promise Haruhi he'll come back. Haruhi waited and will she had a happy ending?


**Hello everyone~! This is my first fanfic, so be nice. Well if it sucks, just say so but in a nice manner. I would be glad if you give me some criticisms so that I can improve my writing.**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Hatori Bisco.**

After Hani and Mori graduated............

The host club was still open for business, but their profits went down a little since the loli/shota type and the wild/stoic type were now gone. Kyouya was both angry and happy. Angry because the profits went down and happy because he doesn't have to spend too much money those cakes. Kyouya and Tamaki were now on their senior years while Haruhi and the twins were on their junior years. After they closed the club, they talked about what will happen to the host club when the two graduate. The trio didn't care what happens next year nor did they care if the club was closed due to insufficient number of members. Their president gasped in disbelief as he heard what they said and sulked in the corner.

Hani and Mori were now in college. Hani continued his Karate while Mori continued his Kendo, even after they graduated. Sometimes, they'd go to the Third Music Room to visit and greet their kouhais.

...............................................................................................................................

Tamaki realized his feelings for Haruhi and so does Haruhi. They confessed to each other and announced to the host club. Kaoru and Kyouya accepted the fact while Hikaru can't believe it. He said that the two were lying. When he saw they were serious about it, Hikaru didn't show up in the Host Club ever since. Haruhi was really worried of Hikaru, so she talked to Kaoru about it. She wanted Kaoru to convince Hikaru to show up at the Third Music Room and accepted the fact, she and Tamaki were now couples. Kaoru agreed and one night he opened his brother's room and talked to him.

"Kaoru, what do you want?" Hikaru groaned.

"I wanted to talk to you." Kaoru said calmly. Hikaru knew what they would talk about. "If it's about Tono and Haruhi, I don't want to. Get lost." Hikaru shouted. Kaoru ignored his favor and went closer to him. He sat on his brother's bed and held his hand. "I know this is hard for you, to accept the fact that Tono and Haruhi was now a couple. But if you always hide in your bedroom, do you think it would solve the problem?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru couldn't answer. He avoided meeting his younger brother's gaze.

"Everyone in the host club was worried about you well except from Kyouya. He's just worried about the profit." Kaoru chuckled then he was serious. "If you keep worrying us and hide from us, things would get worst." Kaoru said bluntly. Hikaru stood up abruptly and looked at his younger twin. He was pissed. "And if I go back there, what will I do? What will I say? Tono and Haruhi, congratulations? I can't do that Kaoru! You know I can't." Hikaru said. Kaoru smiled

"Are you joking?" Hikaru asked. He was getting pissed at his brother. Kaoru chuckled. "Of course not." He said calmly and stared at mid air then he looked at his brother. "You know, if you still hide from this, who knows what will happen. The club might close because of you. I will be also left alone in class with Haruhi worrying about you. You know Hikaru, you're worrying Haruhi so much. She always asked me if it's her fault that you began to seclude yourself."

Hikaru felt sorry. He didn't mean to worry her. He sat on his comfortable bed and covered his eyes with his bangs. Kaoru held tightly.

"Hikaru I believe it's time to move on. There are lots of girls in this world. I guess Haruhi was not meant for us." Kaoru said as he lean to his brother. "But...there's no other girl like Haruhi. She's the only one who could tell us apart! She's the one who accepted us as friends even though we're such troublemakers and she's not the type of girl who drools over us! She's the only one!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Kaoru understood him. "You're right Hikaru, she's the only one. But we never even try to accept other people. Who knows, we can find someone like Haruhi in the future. If we stay in our world again, we will become more twisted as we grow up." Kaoru said to his brother. The younger Hitachiin gave a weak smile. "So, let's go together to school tomorrow?" He asked. His older brother nodded reluctantly.

Kaoru let go of his hand and stood up from the bed. He stretched his arms and gave Hikaru a hand. "Let's go now. We don't want to wait for the food to get cold right?" Kaoru said with a smile. His brother nodded and held his hand. They went downstairs and ate dinner. After eating, they took a quick shower and dressed up on their pajamas. They went to their bed, closed the lights and went to sleep.

Next Morning..........................

Kaoru woke up and get up from his bed. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Hikaru wasn't there. "Hikaru?" He asked. He stood up from their bed and does their morning routine. He saw Hikaru on the dining room eating. "Morning Kaoru! How's your sleep?" Hikaru smiled. Kaoru was glad to see his brother happy again. He grinned and sat. "My sleep was good."

"Man...I can't get any sleep last night." Hikaru said. Kaoru blinked. "Why didn't you wake me up? You could have told me. You must be bored."

"I was going to wake you up but you're having a nice sleep." Hikaru said as he took a bite. He drank from his glass and placed it down on their table. "Kaoru." Hikaru said in a serious tone. Kaoru looked at him. His brother gave him a weak smile. "I was awake all night because I was thinking of what you've said. I guess you're right."

Kaoru was speechless. "What will I say?" Kaoru thought.

They heard the limo was already in their house. The twins carried their bags and went out of their house. They went in the limo and the car began to drive.

On Ouran Academy...........................

Haruhi was walking slowly at the school grounds as she think about Hikaru. She sighed. "I wonder if their talk was fine." She thought solemnly. She was walking absent-mindedly until two people hugged her tightly.

"Haruhi! Good Morning!" They said in chorused. She looked at the two and her eyes widened. She was happy to see Hikaru's back again. She smiled. "Good Morning Kaoru!" She looked at the older twin. She felt sorry. She bowed her head and covered her eyes with her bangs. "Hikaru I'm so..." Hikaru closed her mouth. She looked at him. He was grinning. "Don't worry about it Haruhi. I'm the one who's at fault. Let's forget about what happened. Past is past and you can never change it." He said as he walked passed through them. Haruhi then saw Kaoru smiling. "Don't worry Hikaru for now." She smiled back. "Oi you two." Hikaru shouted as he waved his hand. "Hurry up or else we're going to be late." The two ran and went to his side.

"Kaoru let's tease Tono. I never have this fun for weeks." Hikaru said as Kaoru agreed.

"Hikaru, you've only been gone for a week." Haruhi said bluntly. "But Haruhi it's like century for me." Hikaru pouted. "You're staring to act like Tono." Haruhi and Kaoru said in chorused. "No I'm not. You guys are boring me" He said. They laughed.

At the Third Music Room............................

After classes, the trio went to the Third Music Room. They opened the door, saw Tamaki pacing, and Kyouya calculating. "Tamaki it's no use if you paced all day here." Kyouya said. "But-" Tamaki saw Hikaru. He wanted to say sorry but he couldn't.

The twins smirked then hugged Haruhi. "Haruhi, let's skip the club and do some fun. It's boring here." They proclaimed. Tamaki went to them. "You two! Stop hugging my girlfriend. She's mine alone!" Tamaki exclaimed. The twins grinned evilly. "Did you hear that Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered. "Yes, Hikaru. I've heard it. He said he owns Haruhi alone." Kaoru answered. Tamaki sweated a lot. "What would we do?" Hikaru asked. "Let's tell Ranka-san about this. He would be delighted to hear this one." Kaoru suggested as handed the phone to Hikaru. "Let's call Ranka-san!" They proclaimed. Tamaki shrieked and got the phone before the twins could dial.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "So this is how Hikaru apologizes?" She sighed. "It's like nothing happened." "It's because Tamaki and Hikaru don't know how to express their apologies so in the end, it turned out like this." Kyouya said as he typed something on his laptop. Haruhi closed her eyes for few seconds and looked at the three idiots right in front of her. She smiled. "Good thing it's back to normal." She thought.

At the Main Mansion............

Tamaki opened the main mansion's door and he fell down on the floor as Antoinette stumbled upon him. The dog licked his faced. "Antoinette! Stop that! Hey!" He chuckled as his dog cuddled him.

An old woman went downstairs and saw Tamaki on the floor. Tamaki saw her and abruptly stood up. He went to the old woman and greeted her. "Good Evening Grandmother." He said politely. "Tamaki, I have good news for you. You will like it." His grandmother said. Tamaki was curious. "What is it grandmother?" Tamaki asked. His grandmother told him everything and his eyes widened.

The Next Day.............................

The Host Club is now open! The host club was entertaining the ladies.

"Hikaru I'm so glad you're back now." The girl said. "We were so worried." The other girl said.

"Thanks for your concerns ladies." He looked at his brother. "I came back here because I left alone my brother lonely." He smiled sweetly.

"I'm not lonely Hikaru! We're always in the house together." Kaoru exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. But" Their faces were inches closer now. "I know that you couldn't make it without me here right Kaoru? I won't leave you anymore." Hikaru said. "Hikaru!" "Kaoru!" The girls squealed in delight.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" The girl asked. The twins looked at Tamaki. "Ah it's nothing Hime-sama." Tamaki said giving them a fake smile. The girls didn't believe him.

The girls were worried. "But you haven't talked to us for a quite while. We were asking you but you weren't answering us." They said. "I just have something in my mind." Tamaki said then looked at Kyouya. "Kyouya, would you mind entertaining them for a while?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya snapped his notebook closed and went to Tamaki's position. "I'm very sorry for our president's behavior." Kyouya apologized then they continued.

"I wonder what happened to him." The twins' clients said. The twins shrugged. Even Haruhi was disturbed. She excused herself from the ladies and went to Tamaki.

"Tamaki-sempai what's wrong?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki shook his head and said," Haruhi can you stay with me after the club? I wanted to tell you something. But please don't tell it to the others okay?" Tamaki gave her a weak smile. Haruhi went back to her station.

She saw the twins coming. "Haruhi what's wrong with Tono?" They asked. "I don't know." The twins looked at each other then shrugged. They also went back entertaining. The club was closed now. Kyouya and the twins went home. The only ones left were Tamaki and Haruhi. Silence surrounded them.

"So, what it is?" Haruhi broke the silence. Tamaki gave him a weak smile. "Haruhi last night, Grandmother told me something." Haruhi waited for him to tell the details. "She told me I could see mother again." He said smiling. "Really? But why is it that you only told me?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki's smile faded. "But on one condition." Tamaki gulped and continued. "I have to go to France." Haruhi eyes widened. "But why? Why can't your mother just come here to Japan?" Haruhi asked. "Because Grandmother says so." Tamaki said in a monotone voice. He looked at Haruhi and said, "But I promised, I'll come back for you." Tamaki said as he went to Haruhi. Their faces were inches closer.

Then they kissed passionately..........................................

Tamaki broke their kiss. "Please, don't stop me tomorrow from going there. Also tell this to the others. I only told you this because you can understand me. The twins might stop me from doing this. So Haruhi goodbye." He twisted the doorknob and went out. He closed the door leaving Haruhi alone.

Haruhi stood alone and fell to her knees. Teardrops fell down to her cheeks. She wasn't that kind of girl to cry, but she was again loosing another person she loves.

Tamaki picked his phone up and dialed Kyouya. He waited until Kyouya answered.

"So you've made your decision?" He asked.

"Yes Kyouya. I can finally visit mother in France, I should be happy." Tamaki was trying to say it at a cheerful voice but he desperately failed.

"You're aware on how they're gonna react to this news right?" Kyouya asked sternly.

"Yes I know." There was silence between them for few minutes.

"Kyouya" Tamaki finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"Please take care of Haruhi for me." Then he hung up.

Kyouya listened at the beeping sound and closed his cell phone. He looked in the mid air as he thought of something.

The next day........................

Haruhi couldn't sleep or eat after Tamaki told her. "Haruhi! Good Morning!" The twins said in chorused. "Good Morning." Haruhi said solemnly and didn't hesitate to wait for them. The twins looked at each other and asked her. "What happened?" Tears began to fall from her eyes. She couldn't stop. She went to Hikaru and hugged him tightly. "Haruhi? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi told them everything.

The twins couldn't believe it. Kaoru noticed that Hikaru was shaking tremendously. Hikaru finally snapped. "What's wrong with him?! How can he leave Haruhi like that? Is he a man? How can he leave Haruhi heartbroken?" He looked her worriedly. "Haruhi, why didn't you stop him?" Hikaru asked in a soft voice.

Haruhi wiped her tears and tried to smile. "Because it's his one of a lifetime chance to see his mother. He also promised that he'll come back for me. I believe him. I believe.... that he'll come back. So Hikaru, Kaoru.....have faith with him" Haruhi said.

They were speechless.

They also told Hani and Mori and they also agreed with Haruhi.

Haruhi waited and waited for him to come back to Japan. She waited for days, weeks, months, and years. She always cried in her house.

Hikaru had enough. He punched the wall. His hand was hurting. He was blaming the grandmother for everything. He bets the grandmother knew the relationship between Tamaki and Haruhi. He wanted to kill the old woman badly. But he swept away those thoughts.

Because.....

Because he knew Tamaki will finally meet his mother and knew that Tamaki will keep his promise no matter what.

Ranka-san notices his daughter's sadness. He always comforts his daughter. Everyday, he skipped his job because of his daughter.

Finally he had enough......

He slammed the table which causes Haruhi to look at him. "Haruhi, you've been sulking and crying for so long. You'll get old sooner." He patted his daughter's head and said. "Haruhi forget about him. There are other guys." Ranka said to his daughter. He liked to kill Tamaki for leaving his daughter behind. "I don't want any other man. I love him and he's the only man that I'll ever love." Haruhi replied. Ranka kept quiet. He sat down on the floor and patted her head. He smiled weakly. "I understand but please don't cry. Daddy's worried about you." Haruhi wiped her tears and nodded. She gave him a smile. He hugged her.

"I'll be going." Ranka said as her daughter nodded. He closed their door and walked. Ranka looked above the sky. He closed his eyes for few seconds then walked. "Kotoko please watched over our daughter. Give her strength as another day passes. Kotoko, she believes that Suoh kid is coming back for her. Please......protect her." He thought as he walked.

Few weeks have passed.........

Haruhi started to go to school again. But she was wearing a girl's uniform now. The students saw and began to talk about her but Haruhi doesn't mind. "Good Morning Hikaru. Good Morning Kaoru." She said. "Haruhi!" They said as they ran towards her. "Are you alright now?" They asked. Haruhi nodded in response. "I've realized that I kept you all worried so I came back." Haruhi said. All day...Haruhi smiled and laughed with the twins. They pulled pranks at her and she was her usual self. The twins were smiling because their toy was back to normal.

At Home......Haruhi was quiet. "Even how many times I tried to smile and laugh, this feeling won't go away." She said sighing.

Five Years Later......................

The host club graduated college. Haruhi was now a lawyer. The twins were helping their mother in her designs. All of the host club always keep in touch. They always hang out with each other. They laughed at those times when Tamaki was still with them. Haruhi was still waiting for him to come back.

When she was in her home, she was thinking. "What if he didn't come back for me after all? Is it the time to move forward? It's been five years. Should I give up?" Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang.

"Hello. This is Haruhi Fujioka. May I help you?" "Haruhi! It's us! Don't you recognize us?" Two voices said. "Hikaru. Kaoru. What's up? We already hang out with the others. What's the problem?" Haruhi asked. "Haruhi quick! Come here! We have a special surprise for you! Come quick or else you'll regret it." The twins said enthusiastically. "Wait-" They hung up before she could ask. She sighed. She dressed up quickly.

"I'll be going dad!" She said as put on her shoes. "What's with the rush?" Ranka asked. "The twins needed me to come to their house quickly." Haruhi said as she opened the door. "Be careful."

Haruhi rode in a taxi. "What could it be? Another prank?" She thought. She was in the Hitachiin Mansion. She saw Kyouya, Mori, and Hani. She went to them quickly.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Ah Haru-chan you're here!" Hani said cheerfully. "Great timing Haruhi." Kyouya said smiling. Haruhi blinked. "Why is he smiling?" She thought. "Ah Haruhi you're here!" The twins said smiling.

"We-" Hikaru said. "-have a surprise for you." Kaoru completed the sentence. "And we know you'll be happy" They proclaimed. "I know I'll be happy but what is it?" Haruhi was getting irritated. "Close your eyes!" They said. "Why?" She asked. "Just close your eyes." They said impatiently. "Okay. Okay" She closed her eyes. She tried to peek but the twins reminded her not to.

A man was coming down the stairs. Haruhi heard the footsteps. "I wonder who it could be." She thought. The man was coming closer and closer to her. She was getting anxious. The man stopped walking .Everything was silent. "Haruhi, we meet again." The man said. "I knew that voice. It sounded familiar." She thought. "Haruhi! You can open your eyes now!" They proclaimed. Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man. Her eyes widened. She put her hands on her mouth as tears fell. "He came back!" She thought. "Thank you for waiting for me, Haruhi." The man said. Haruhi towards the man and hugged him.

"I knew it! I knew you come back!" She proclaimed.  
-End-

**So it's cheesy right. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review~!**


End file.
